keep on searching for your fairytale
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Lorcan Scamander's always been searching for his fairytale in all the wrong places. Maybe he'll actually get it right for once. Lorcan-centric, touches of family, no incest. Various pairings, surprise end pairing.


**keep on searching for your fairytale**

_Lorcan Scamander_

In **Hufflepuff** house

**Prompt**: fairytale

**Quote: **Looking back, I have to regret that too often when I loved, I did not say so. –David Grayson

Lorcan Scamander had always been the dreamer of the family.

His head was filled with dreams, fairytales, and things that could never happen. His brother, Lysander, constantly scorned him for it. Lysander wasn't a dreamer, he was a meat-headed jock Gryffindor, or at least that was what Lorcan thought. The younger of the two, Lorcan was a Hufflepuff, which, he thought, was where they put all dreamers.

But Gryffindor was where they put those with no sense of imagination.

Like his meat-headed brother.

His mother had been a Ravenclaw, and his father a Hufflepuff, so he liked his house, to say the least. But people always looked down on his house, like it was something bad.

Especially Lysander.

…

Lorcan was always searching for his faiytale, like it had been lost between the pages of some unknown book. But, as his brother constantly reminded him, he would never get his fairytale, because fairytales didn't exist in real life.

_(And oh, how he hated Lysander_, _the perfect Gryffindor._)

All Lorcan could do was sit on the porch and gaze out at the stars like some lost person. Which, really, he was.

….

He had never been a player, that much was obvious. That job went to _Scorpius_ or _Louis_ or _Lysander_- but definitely not Lorcan, who lounged in the shadows, blending in with him since he was a shadow himself. So how did he end up dating five girls in the course of his Hogwarts career? And all of them Weasleys, too.

It was some sort of rebellion against his brother, he supposed. To show him that Lorcan wasn't just a Hufflepuff, that he was something _more._

But the first girl he chose wasn't for rebellion. She was for safety.

She was _Molly Weasley II._

It wasn't that Molly was the safe girl- though she didn't fancy getting in trouble much, she _was_ quite the bundle of energy. But he _knew _her. They'd grown up together, him and Molly and Lysander.

Their relationship- what there was of it- was filled with him helping her write out stories and her helping him study, well, some of the time. They would go for walks on bridges, pick flowers, and run through fields of grass. It was so _romantic_ but yet there was no spark.

They'd always been safe, safe, _safe_, which was good sometimes, but not all of the time.

In hindsight, Lorcan often wondered if he'd picked her just to spite Lysander.

One day, she asked him timidly, "Lor, is this what relationships are supposed to be like?"

Staring at her, he just shrugged. "I don't know, Molls. It's not like I've been in one before you."

"True," She sighed, fingers clutching the grass and almost pulling it out of the ground. "But, Lor, whenever I read my Muggle books, they always talk about _sparks_ and _that special feeling_ and turning _weak _and _fuzzy_. No offense, Lorcan, you must know it too- we don't have _any _of that."

"What are you trying to say?" He asked, sort of demanded (_but he was a Hufflepuff and he was far too nice for that_).

"Nothing," She just stared at the ground, trying not to act suspiciously or anything. Her blue-green eyes flashed up to him, meeting his, and she had been right. _Nothing_. No sparks. No special feeling. No butterflies in his suddenly empty stomach. There was nothing between them.

In the end, she broke up with him, because she was _daring, brave_ Gryffindor and he was _loyal_ Hufflepuff.

….

The next time, he realised that safety hadn't worked out, so he decided to go for rebellion.

_(That would show Lysander, right? And his father, who expected Lorcan to be a daring war hero instead of a smart boy_.)

He didn't have to look far to find someone who would make him rebel. He found rebellion in the form of Dominique Weasley, resident Slytherin and part-Veela.

She had this way of _drawing everyone in _with her unmistakable Veela charm and long eyelashes that fluttered all the time. But that wasn't why he asked her out. He knew that he needed to rebel, and he knew that at the same time, Lysander would freak, since Dom's a Slytherin _and his best friend_.

So one day in the corridor, he grabbed her arm. "Want to go out sometime?"

Her eyes narrow. "Me? And _you_? Is this some sort of prank or something, Scamander? You're in love with Lucy, kid."

"I am _not_, Dominique," He replied. Sarcastically, he added, "And _yes_, you. No, the girl in the corner."

"Fine," She crossed her arms across her chest. "Fine, we'll try _this _out. But don't blame me if Lucy gets all angry and starts ignoring you."

"She won't," Lorcan promised, taking her hand slowly. Eyes wide, she just let him.

Their relationship was a blur of _pure, beautiful rebellion _and yes, there were sparks, albeit very small ones. But there was _something,_ at least.

The thing with rebellion, though, is that it got old eventually. Lysander didn't care anymore, either, and everyone had become used to them by now. So what was the point of rebelling if it wasn't rebelling anymore?

But then, blushing, she came up and said that maybe she was in love with him.

And since he wasn't Slytherin, he couldn't just _shatter_ her heart like that.

So their relationship _dragged _on, and maybe he _was_ in love with her a little bit, but he'd never say that. Because all she was to him was an experiment, an act of rebellion.

One day, he walked up to her. "Dominique, this isn't working anymore."

"What?" She asked, looking at him as if she thought him to be insane.

"I just wanted a taste of rebellion," he squirmed. "I'm so sorry. I really- I didn't mean to hurt you."

A scowl of fury implanted itself upon her face, and she slapped him _hard _before stomping off, tears already pouring down her face.

And maybe he was feeling bad too, because he _was_ in love with her a bit, so why couldn't he just tell her that?

Regret, regret, regret. It was not a good feeling.

….

The next Weasley girl he dated was Lily, because some people _(ahem, Mum_) thought she would work great with Lysander (_but no, it would be Molly and Lysander forever_) and besides, he _did _need a bit of cheering up. She was all bubbles and happiness. Since he was such a pessimist, he thought that maybe he could finally find fairytales with her.

When he got up the nerve to ask her out, she squealed. "YOU'RE ASKING ME OUT?"

"I'd suppose I am," He replied cautiously.

"Sounds great to me," She giggled, smiling. "Want to go for a walk around the park? I heard that fireflies range around late at night."

"I'd love to, Firefly," He teased, smiling carefully. So she grabbed his bigger, manlier hand, and drug him around the park for half an hour, pointing out every little thing.

Then she pointed out the stars. "Aren't they beautiful, Lorcan?"

"Do you ever wish on them?" He blurted out, smiling. "Every star contains a wish, y'know?"

She stared at him before saying, "Not really."

"Oh," He looked at the ground, embarrassed.

Well, even though she was pretty much a force of nature, she wasn't a dreamer. She was all real, except for her spurts of drama.

But they don't break up immediately, because he was too enamored with her. She was just this ball of energy that kept you entertained. And though she couldn't help him with his fantasies, she _could_ cheer him up, and that was (really) what he needed.

Before he knew it, the charm began to wear off, and he was not so fascinated with her anymore. He tried to give it some time- see if it got any better- but it _didn't._

So, one day, with a red face, he told her, "I think it's better that we see other people, Lily."

"WHAT?" She shrieked, face red. "Lorcan, you're…. breaking up with me?"

"Sorry," He pleaded, eyes focused on her. "You're amazing, Lily, and don't worry, you'll find someone _perfect_, I just know it. But... for now, that perfect person isn't me. It probably never was."

She nodded and walked away, head hung low, and he really hated doing this to girls. But it was inevitable- there was no way around it. Unless he fancied leading them on for the rest of their lives.

Which the loyal Hufflepuff did not enjoy doing.

….

One day, Lysander obviously decided it was time for an intervention. "What's with this string of hearts you've been breaking, Lorcan?"

"What do you mean?" Lorcan asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"First Dominique, now Lily," Lysander scowled at his younger brother. "Why do you do that? Lead them on and then dump them like a hot tamale?"

"I don't know," Lorcan snapped. "Why did you date all those thousands of girls before Molly, and then dump them after a few _days_? It's the same thing- we're both searching for our fairytale, our happily ever after. I just haven't found it yet."

Lysander just frowned. "I'm sure it is. Just don't go breaking too many more hearts, all right?"

…

Just to defy his brother and show that he wasn't always in his shadow, the next girl was Roxanne.

She, of course, was a bit more suspicious at this point, but she reluctantly agreed anyway. So that began his fourth Weasley girl relationship.

This girl was a bit more interesting than the rest. She had an unquenchable thirst for Muggle football, which was only relieved when she played football with Lorcan. They could play for hours on end, not caring about the time or place.

It was quite an adorable thing, really.

One time he even took her to one of the Muggle football games, and she kissed him on the lips. It was, truthfully, his first kiss. But then it went too far.

She said she _loved him_.

For some reason, he couldn't say it. He _thought_, maybe he knew that he loved her, but the words wouldn't come out of his mouth.

So he turned and ran, because he didn't know what else to do.

Roxanne came up to him the next day. "Why did you run, Lorcan? You don't love me, do you?"

When he didn't answer, she shook her head, eyes filling with tears. "I should have known. We're through, Lorcan. I'm done with you."

And with that, she flipped her curly brown hair and walked away.

Another fairytale, destroyed.

Why didn't he just say it? He did love her, at least he thought so.

Walking by, Lysander winked at him.

….

Lysander pulled him aside one day. "Roxanne too? What's going on with you, Lorcan?"

"I…I don't know," Lorcan ran a hand through his hair.

"This isn't about your fairytale again, is it?" Lysander asked scornfully. "Cause if it is, I'll kill you slowly. Or something."

"It _is_, Lysander, because everyone deserves a fairytale ending," Lorcan sighed.

Lysander raised his eyebrow. "Well, not everyone gets one, Lorcan. Just be content with what you have, all right? And hey, try looking _right in front of you_ sometime, you just might be surprised." He tilted his head at someone, though Lorcan couldn't tell who.

…

Finally, one day, he was out there, gazing up at the clouds again, when someone sat down beside him.

"Dreaming again, eh?" Lucy Weasley asked softly, smiling at him.

"I suppose," He shrugged. "They're kind of beautiful, aren't they?"

"Kind of?" She grinned, eyes flashing from cloud to cloud. "They're amazing. I could lie here and stare at the clouds all day."

"Have you ever thought that the clouds have wishes in them?" Lorcan inquired wistfully, wishing for a fellow dreamer.

"No," Lucy replied. His face fell, but then she continued, "But I know the stars do."

His heart swelled up again. Then, slowly, he said, "You know, I'd like to go out with you sometime."

"Are you serious?" Lucy cocked her head, causing her brown locks to spill into her face. "You've dated about every cousin I have."

"I know, but seriously, I think I've found my fairytale," He grinned.

"Your fairytale?" She grinned, blushing a soft pink. "Maybe you have."

….

"Well, glad you've finally figured it out, brother," Lysander kicked his brother's leg from where they were resting on the swing outside. "Took you long enough."

Lorcan gave his brother a weird look. "_You knew I'd fall in love with Lucy_?"

"It was pretty obvious," Lysander shrugged. "Thought our twin telekinesis would get through to you, I suppose not."

Sighing, Lorcan glanced up at the sky. "Well, I went through all of those girls for nothing."

"Every fairytale has to have its issues," Lysander disagreed. "And I guess I was wrong. You got yours after all."

"You know I love you, brother," Lorcan grinned at his brother. "Even if you're a bit daft most of the time."

Because he'd had problems saying that in the past, so he should have no problems saying it now.

**A/N: YES, FINALLY FINISHED! **

**Anyway, this was for the Four Houses Competition, by Rising From the Flames. **

**REVIEWS, PLEASE!**

**And which one do you like best- LucyLorcan, DominiqueLorcan, LilyLorcan, RoxanneLorcan, MollyLorcan? :D**


End file.
